


On The Edge

by Kunstpause



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Comeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Eris isn't used to going after what she wants at all, yet something about the way Astarion flirts with her makes her feel almost bold. Little does she know her teasing might come with unexpected, but not at all unwanted, consequences.
Relationships: Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Ashalle and her OC Eris 💕

Eris lets out a soft sigh.

She has tried to relax and find some peace and time to recharge for most of the night. But tonight, the calm that usually eases her way into the trance necessary for getting her night’s rest seems to elude her. And the harder she tries, the more restless she becomes. 

Frustrated, she looks across the campfire where her companions all lie deeply asleep. Not for the first time, she wishes she could simply do the same. Close her eyes and simply be gone for the rest of the night.

With another sigh, she closes her eyes again and forces herself to breathe deeply. Slowly, she goes through her usual steps, a little ritual in her mind, and Eris concentrates on every small detail with more focus than usual.

It’s the only explanation she has for herself for not noticing that someone had come up behind her until she feels a light touch on her neck out of nowhere. 

Her entire body stiffens, her eyes fly open, and she is ready to jump up when an arm crosses over her chest, and suddenly there is a hand on her mouth, pressing down harshly enough that it stifles her noise of surprise.

“Shhh, please don’t make a sound,” a voice murmurs directly next to her ear, and Eris feels the confusion wash over her as she recognizes Astarion.

For a moment, relief runs through her that it isn’t someone trying to raid their camp, but it is quickly replaced by the realization that, while he is somewhat familiar, he is still behaving very oddly, especially at his next words.

“I had hoped to catch you unaware,” he says quietly as he keeps holding her firmly. “This is rather unfortunate.” 

He seems to be convinced she won’t start screaming, and a moment later, he lets her go. 

Eris turns around, filled with both confusion and annoyance at the scare he had given her, only to stop dead in her tracks when she sees his face. 

How has she never noticed the sharp fangs in his mouth before? And suddenly, his evasive answers to some things and the way he had just snuck up on her make sense.

Her eyes widen.

“This is not what it looks like,” Astarion claims, only to shake his head a second later. “Alright, it might be exactly what it looks like,” he admits. “But I swear I wasn’t going to hurt you; I just needed, well, blood.”

“You’re a vampire,” she says, her voice still soft, but the words spoken out loud make everything feel so much more real. She fights the urge to scramble away from him. If there is one thing she knows about vampires, it’s that they are predators. So far, Astarion is looking at her calmly, but Eris is not about to risk changing that by playing into his hunting instincts.

“Vampire spawn,” he corrects her before he inclines her head into a short nod. “But it’s not what you think - I’m not some monster. I feed on animals. Boars, deer, kobolds - whatever I can lay my hands on.”

At that, Eris raises her eyebrows, looking pointedly back and forth between them.

With a sheepish look, Astarion winces before he confesses, “I am just… too slow right now. Too weak.”

Her curiosity takes over, and against all good sense, Eris shifts slightly to lean closer and take a better look at him. He hides it well, she thinks. Not only  _ what _ he is but  _ how _ he looks like, specifically. It is only now that she is mere inches away from him that she sees the signs of exhaustion on his face, the beginning of dark circles under his eyes, and the tense lines around his mouth. And the hint of something in his eyes that she can only assume is pure hunger.

“You could have told me, you know?” Eris says, trying not to sound too hurt by the fact that apparently, after all the fights and little adventures they had already been through together, he hadn’t trusted her enough to do so. Then again, she thinks a moment later, his secret is a little bigger than most people’s are. 

“My dear, at best, I was sure you’d say no and much more likely? You’d ram a stake through my ribs.”

Astarion sounds almost casual when he says this, but there is an underlying weariness that belies his light tone. That speaks of experience.

“As much as it pains me to admit, we are better off in larger numbers. I need this group to succeed, and for that, I needed you to trust me.”

Eris lets out a soft chuckle at that. “I see your point, but I have to say this whole secret biting thing is not working in your favor here.”

“In my defense, had you actually been in your trance as I assumed you were, you wouldn’t have felt a thing. Wouldn’t even have known I was ever here,” Astarion says. 

The little head-tilt he does as he explains his plan sends a small silver down Eris’ back. He talks with a carelessness now that she isn’t sure if she should take as an attempt to be honest with her or as a thinly veiled threat.

“I don’t think you’re making the case you think you are,” Eris scolds, her voice sounding much more confident than she is at that moment, but it seems to have an effect.

Astarion’s brows raise before he shakes his head with a short, disbelieving laugh.

“No, I suppose I am not,” he agrees before his eyes are suddenly fixed on hers. “I mean, I am grateful for you hearing me out instead of attacking me, but do you think we could stretch that grace just a little further?”

When Eris gasps as she realizes what he means, he hurries to add, “I only need a little taste, I swear!”

The look in his eyes seems honest, and Eris is torn for a moment. Her good sense tells her to slowly back away and put as much distance as possible between them. Or to make enough noise to wake the rest of the camp. Both are excellent and valid options, but there is a part of her that is undeniably curious. Of what it would feel like. 

The stories she has heard about vampires made them out to be ruthless, sadistic monsters that reveled in the pain and suffering they brought with them. And while she knows he isn’t squeamish about violence in battle, Astarion doesn’t feel callous to her at all. He isn’t kind or caring like she tries to be, but he isn’t needlessly cruel either. Would he be quick and efficient about it, like he is when he fights? Or is the person she had gotten to know so far an elaborate mask? 

And then there is another problem - she  _ likes _ Astarion. He is funny, witty even when he is morbid, and she has caught herself looking at him in a decidedly interested way more than once. As reasonable as waking up the rest of the camp sounds, she doesn’t actually want to get him into trouble if he is telling her the truth.

“Alright,” Eris whispers as she realizes she is far too intrigued not to try and find some answers to herself.

“I can understand your hesitation, but please consider… wait,” Astarion interrupts himself, full of disbelief. “Did you just say alright?”

Eris nods, and the relief on his face is palpable as a slow smile spreads over it.

He holds out his hand in invitation, and Eris takes it, unsure what exactly he wants to do. He draws her closer, then nudges her until she turns around. Another shiver runs down her back. Despite what she had agreed to, the thought of turning her back to him stirs a bit of unease in her. She tries to ignore it as she takes a deep breath.

“Don’t be afraid,” Astarion murmurs, and his voice sounds dangerously close to her ear. “I promise, I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

“You better be,” she answers quietly, “unless you want to wake the entire camp after all.”

She feels his soft chuckle against her back. 

“Now, that’s the last thing we’d want right now, isn’t it?”

He shifts slightly, and a moment later, Eris gets drawn back against his chest and onto his lap. She tenses, biting her lower lip with the knowledge that it isn’t just out of unease or fear. Astarion’s hands run up and down her arms and shoulders in a soothing gesture before he reaches for her head and nudges her gently to tilt it and bear her neck to him.

Eris feels the tension running through him as she does. The barely contained hunger she saw in his eyes earlier, held in check by nothing but his willpower as he slowly leans in, and then his lips are on her skin. They feel slightly cold against the warmth of her body, but she can pay that no mind as she gasps sharply when his tongue runs a stripe over her neck before she feels something sharp.

His teeth.

Those terrifying, sharp, and dangerous teeth press into her skin, not yet breaking it but threatening to do so at any moment. And when they finally do, it hurts, just like she had expected, but at the same time, she feels heat pool in her stomach as he lets out a soft, relieved groan the moment he tastes her blood. 

She isn’t prepared at all for what happens next, though. Astarion shifts slightly and starts to suck, and a rush of pleasure runs through her, making her breath hitch as her throat runs dry at the realization that this not only feels surprisingly good, it’s also highly arousing.

Eris can feel the moment Astarion’s hunger finally takes over. He draws back a little bit with a barely audible growl as if he is trying to rein himself in before he is suddenly back at her neck, biting down much harder than before.

A sudden, surprised yell almost leaves her, stopped only by his hand quickly and deftly covering her mouth and keeping her still. 

The short burst of pain goes away as quickly as it had come, and suddenly Eris feels hyper-aware of the way he is holding her. His hand on her mouth is firm, his other arm wrapped around her chest in an unrelenting grip, and when he starts drinking again, she finds she can’t move at all.

To her utter surprise, the thought alone sends an exciting thrill through her, stoking the fire that burns within.

Astarion’s hand leaves her mouth, slipping down to her shoulder instead, and Eris curiously pushes against his hold. He doesn’t give her an inch, and so she does it again, stronger this time. His grip on her turns harder, flooring Eris with just how exciting it feels.

Astarion stills all of a sudden, tearing himself away from her neck with noticeable effort.

“Did you change your mind?” he asks, sounding perfectly willing to let her go at a moment’s notice, but Eris can feel the tension in his grip still. Can hear the note of hope in his voice that wishes she hasn’t.

“No,” she assures him, and her honesty comes at the cost of making her blush furiously as she squirms a little in his hold.

She isn’t sure if she should feel relieved or mortified when Astarion lets out a surprised “Oh!” as he catches on. 

“You liked the show of force,” he murmurs against her neck, and Eris can practically hear the pleased smile in his voice.

“Well, if you enjoy that, it's the least I can do to pay you back for this favor.”

He sounds both teasing and intrigued as he drags his hand from her shoulder to her neck, fingers trailing over her skin before he wraps them around her throat. 

Eris tenses for a second, but he isn't pressing down, his hand just lying still against her, heavy with the threat of more hovering at the brink of his touch. 

Her heart is nearly beating out of her chest. Partly from the desire wrecking through her and partly from the hint of fear his actions still spark. She forces herself to relax against his grip, and when she does, Astarion lets out a pleased sigh.

“Let’s try this again, darling, shall we?” he murmurs before his fangs are back in her neck.

He drinks deeper now, more unhinged. As if their little exchange had absolved him from all hesitation, and Eris can’t help but give in to her desire to feel his strength once more. Like before, she pushes back against his hold on her, and again, his arm around her tightens, showing her the futility of her struggle. His other hand on her neck tightens too, ever so slightly. Not enough to stop her from breathing, but with enough pressure to make it difficult, and Eris is wholly unprepared for the hot sparks of pure lust that run through her at the gesture.

She shifts slightly in his lap, trying to rub her legs together to give her some form of relief, but he holds her so firmly she can barely move an inch, and all it does is further her arousal. She is about to go mad from the sensation and beg him to touch her when he stops once more.

“That was magnificent,” Astarion murmurs against her neck, licking a circle around the wound he just gave her and lapping up stay drops of her blood. “My mind is finally clear. I feel so much stronger, and-” he hesitates, sounding genuinely confused for a moment before he lets out a chuckle. “I feel happy somehow. Thank you!”

Eris is still struggling to get her thoughts back under control, to make sense of the rush of unexpected feelings and needs that had nearly threatened to drown her a moment ago.

“You’re welcome?” she manages to get out, and it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

His hand on her throat still feels heavy as she speaks, and for a brief second, she is tempted to push against it once more, but before she can even consider trying, he lets go of her.

“This is a gift, and I promise you, I won’t forget it,” Astarion says in a low voice before he moves to get up. 

Eris turns around with a questioning look, not sure what to make of anything at the moment. 

“Where are you going?” she asks, immediately feeling foolish when she realizes how needy she sounds, but Astarion seems determined to look past that for the moment.

“Eris, my dear, you are absolutely delicious, but I promised not to harm you permanently, and while this has helped me greatly, I am still starving.” His eyes shine with a predatory glint as he nods towards the nearby woods. “I need something a little bit more filling, something I can kill without hesitation.”

He bends down and pulls at the collar of her shirt, rightening it, so it covers the marks he left.

“And you need some rest after this,” he adds a bit softer, his hand lingering momentarily at her cheek in a gentle caress before he straightens up again. “I’ll see you in the morning, darling.”

As he stalks away, Eris is struck by how different he moves all of a sudden. Swift and smooth, like he is almost hovering over the ground instead of setting foot on it. Everything about Astarion suddenly seems much more pronounced, much more dangerous than before. It should scare her or at least give her reason to worry, she thinks, but all it does is remind her of the heated pleasure she had felt when he held her close.

Eris knows that with her mind still running like this, rest will not come easy this night.

The next day the whole camp finds out anyway, but to Eris’ surprise and Astarion’s relief, they react rather mildly to the revelation that they have a vampire in their midst.

When she talks to him a bit later, casually dropping a hint that she wouldn’t mind a repetition of the night before, Astarion smiles at her, but he sounds strangely non-committal. He is polite, for sure, repeats how thankful he is, and for a moment, Eris thinks she sees a flirty glint in his eyes, but he flawlessly changes the topic at some point, and that is that.

She tries not to overthink it, but she keeps watching him during the day, and she notices he seems to keep his distance from her. Not terribly noticeable, but it is more than before. At first, Eris thinks it might just be a general thing of him wanting some distance from everyone, but he keeps up his teasing comments towards Gale and his flirting with Shadowheart as if nothing has changed.

Just towards her, it seems. With dread in her stomach, Eris thinks back to the night before. How his touch had felt, the feelings of desire his lips and teeth on her neck had stirred, and she feels utterly stupid as the idea forms in her head that Astarion must have noticed all it. Seen how she had reacted and decided it was not something he wanted to involve himself in. Perhaps he thinks she is strange for responding the way she did, she muses. Or he had simply thought of her as nothing more than convenience, and her reactions had made him uncomfortable. It would explain the sudden distance.

When they make their way to the Grove to trade in spoils for food and other necessities, she takes all her courage together to talk to him.

“I am sorry,” she starts quietly as she walks next to him, making sure the others don’t overhear her.

Astarin gives her a confused look. “Sorry? For what, darling? Making us take this dreadful trek all the way over to the druids again?”

“No,” Eris shakes her head. “About last night. I think I’ve been very inappropriate, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I apologize.”

He stops in his tracks, and as Eris halts too and turns back to him, he shakes his head at her in disbelief.

“You think _ you _ have been inappropriate?” Astarion says, his eyebrows raised.

With a sigh, Eris lets her shoulders sink. “Well, you are being deliberately distant, so I can only assume I have done something to offend you.”

“You, my dear, need a complete overhaul of your confidence and your perception,” Astarion murmurs as he shakes his head once more. “Darling, I am keeping my distance for one very simple reason.”

She swallows heavily as he takes a step closer, and his fingers run over the fabric of her shirt covering last night’s bite. 

“I am simply trying to resist temptation,” Astarion murmurs, and the way his voice has dropped low sends a shiver down her spine. “I meant what I said when I called you delicious, but you are also very much mortal, and I do not want to be the cause of draining you of too much of your blood at once. Neither one of us would like that, believe me.”

Before she can get an answer together, he steps back again.

“We should try and catch up with the rest of our party, lest they get suspicious and get all the wrong ideas and wait for me with stakes and pitchforks after all.”

Eris nods once, not trusting her voice for a moment as she falls into step next to him again.

“While we are at it,” Astarion says in a much lighter voice all of a sudden, sending her a side glance. “You should take great care to whom you show this kind and vulnerable side of yours to. You are far too nice for your own good, believe me, someone might take advantage of that.”

At that, a short burst of laughter bursts out from Eris.

“Really?” she asks, giving him an incredulous look. “You of all people are telling me this,  _ now _ , after last night?”

“I am just trying to look out for you, darling.” Astarion sounds non-committal, but there is a spark of humor in his eyes. “Not everyone has the motivation for restraint. Some people might not care how you fare at all.”

“But you do?”

Astarion only shrugs. “I think I have shown that I have a vested interest in not killing you,” he simply says, and Eris laughs again.

“I am incredibly flattered,” she replies dryly. “I’ll keep your warnings in mind, but may I remind you that so far, the way I am with people has opened a good bit more doors than your kill them and ask them questions later approach did?”

She sends him a pointed look as they finally catch up with the rest of their group, and Astarion rolls his eyes with a dramatic sigh.

“Fine, point taken,” he admits before his look turns serious again. “Just be careful.”

There seems to be a genuine bit of worry behind his tone, and Eris feels something in her stomach flutter at it. There is a tentative excitement growing in her, now that she knows Astarion’s sudden distance had decidedly different reasons from what she had imagined.

She understands his reasoning, but at the same time, part of her wants nothing more than to prod and probe at the restraint he talked about. The way she had nearly lost herself in his arms the night before is constantly on her mind, and she wonders just what else might happen between them if Astarion held back just a little less. 

She keeps stealing glances at him, and when he catches her, there is a look of interest in his eyes that makes Eris feel surprisingly bold. Bold enough to stand just a little bit too close to him when they talk with several merchants, taking great care to accidentally brush against him from time to time. She feels him tense ever so slightly when she does, even though his face betrays nothing.

At their last stop for the day, Eris is too distracted to keep up her little game. The trader they go to in hopes of getting some spices is laying on his charm heavily, flirting unabashedly with her, and even though she had just tried her best at teasing herself, she gets flustered by it. When he leans over his display of wares and casually invites her to a little get-together that night, Eris is scrambling for words, especially when she hears a soft scoff from Astarion. She steals a quick look at him, but he isn’t watching her. Instead, his eyes are narrowed and fixed on the merchant, a hard line around his mouth.

Her stomach flutters again, and suddenly she is struck by a bold and utterly ridiculous idea.

“I’d love to join you,” she tells the trader in her sweetest, most innocent-sounding voice.

She feels a bit sorry at the way his eyes light up for using him in such a blatant way, just to get a rise out of someone else, and she is about to falter and apologize when Astarion’s hand clasps around her arm.

“Eris, a word please?” he murmurs darkly, and she can only nod before he steers her firmly away from their group until they are out of earshot and sight in a little side-cave behind an empty shack.

“What in the seven hells are you trying to do?”

Astarion is incredibly close, and Eris notices stronger than ever before the height he has on her as he crowds her against the wall. She swallows nervously, suddenly not so sure anymore if she has thought this through. She isn’t one to lie, though.

“I was trying to get a rise out of you,” she simply admits, ignoring the slight blush on her cheeks her confession stirs in her.

She can see that Astarion had not expected such a straightforward answer as he blinks for a moment before a devious smile spreads over his face.

“I was trying to give you some space because there were moments last night when you seemed decidedly uncomfortable,” he says, and he is so close that his breath ghosts over her face. “But if you want my attention this much, you’ve got it. The question is: What for?”

Eris swallows heavily as she feels the heat rush into her cheeks. “I thought that was obvious,” she murmurs.

“I wouldn’t want to assume,” Astarion says in a sweet voice. “I think you need to tell me; what do you want, exactly?”

“You,” it bursts out from her, a little bit too loud, and she flinches from the sound of her own voice. 

Astarion chuckles softly as he draws a strand of her long, dark hair out of her face.

“Elaborate a little bit more please, my dear.”

“I..” Eris stumbles over her words, trailing off almost immediately. 

How is she supposed to tell him what she wants? She isn’t even entirely sure what it was about last night. Just that she needs more of it, but the words won’t come to her, and Astarion sighs.

“And there you are, quiet again. Do the things you want mortify you this much?” His words sound teasing, but the way he speaks feels surprisingly genuine as he tilts his head to look at her. “Are you afraid to say the words out loud? I can promise you, I have probably seen and heard and  _ lived _ it all. You can’t shock me.” 

He waits a moment, but when Eris is still hesitant, understanding blooms on his face. “Or do you not know?”

“I know I want  _ something _ from you,” Eris finally manages to speak, and her voice is a little shaky from hesitation. “Like last night, when you drank from me. The way you…” she swallows briefly, her cheeks glowing as she forces herself to continue, “The way you held me and didn’t let me move, I liked that.”

“I see,” Astarion simply says, nodding at her full of understanding. And then there is a glint in his eyes, something calculating and full of promise as he leans even closer, his lips hovering over hers, almost touching her as he asks, “You want more of that?” 

When Eris nods without hesitation, his smile widens. “Show me how much you want it, then.” 

“What?” Eris blinks, now quite knowing what is happening. Astarion’s eyes are full of expectation, and she feels terribly lost under his gaze, without a clue of what he means. “How?” 

“I want to see how far this willingness to let me lead reaches.” He still looks at her expectantly, and his eyes are filled with dangerous mischief. “I am going to tell you what to do, and you will humor me. That is if you want me to reward you, of course.”

Eris’ heart beats furiously fast in her chest at his low and promising tone, and the idea sends a thrill through her, not unlike the one she had felt the night before. She licks her lips before she breathes out a “Yes!” followed by a soft “I want that.”

“Good,” Astarion smiles before he leans back. “Then here is what  _ I _ want: I want to watch you make yourself come.”

Eris gasps at his words, blushing furiously as she looks around the small hidden cove they are in. She can hear the chattering from just around the corner loud and clear. Questioningly her eyes land on Astarion again, who only grins at her.

“Yes, right here,” he insists. Without warning, he takes her wrist, and then his hands dive underneath her tunic, where they find the hem of her leggings. Astarion guides her hand until her fingers brush against her folds. With a last nudge, he draws his own hand away, looking at her intensely.

“Now, show me just how much you want this,” he encourages her, and Eris doesn’t know just where she takes the courage from, but she moves her fingers, parting her folds until she brushes over her clit and the first, tentative touch makes her gasp. 

Eris shifts slightly, leaning fully against the wall. Astarion isn’t even touching her as he watches with delight on his face, but somehow his heated gaze feels just as intimate as a caress. 

He licks his lips, and the short glimpse of teeth Eris gets makes her hand speed up almost involuntarily. She has to bite her own tongue not to moan indecently loud as she rubs and circles her clit in quick strokes, sending shivers through her that have her legs shake.

“Aren’t you a good girl,” Astarion murmurs, his eyes not leaving her for even a second. “Just a bit more, show me!”

Eris breathes harshly as she lets out a soft whimper, the tension in her coiling and ready to flow over when suddenly, his hand is on her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Stop,” Astarion says firmly, and he unceremoniously pulls her hand out of her pants and leads it to his mouth. His tongue slips out, sucking her index and middle finger into his mouth, visibly delighted at the taste of her. When his heated eyes meet her needy and confused ones, he smiles.

“I rather like you this worked up, with no release in sight,” he says with a smirk before his hand is on her shoulder and he pushes her down. 

As Eris sinks to her knees, one of Astarion’s hands is in her hair, tugging strands of it loose from her ponytail while his other is busy with his pants. She has a feeling she knows exactly what he wants as he takes his cock out, stroking himself with a sigh.

Eagerly, she leans forward, ready to get her mouth on him when Astarion’s hand in her hair tightens, holding her in place.

“No touching for you, not yet,” he admonishes her, his hand going faster. But he doesn’t let her do anything but watch, holding her firmly until she moans deeply. 

“Open your mouth!”

Eris obeys instantly, looking at him with wide eyes as he curses softly, and then she feels the hot spurts of liquid hit her tongue, a few drops hitting her face as Astarion spills himself into her readily waiting mouth. 

“Swallow!” he murmurs as he catches his breath, and Eris does just that, her eyes never leaving his as she licks her lips once, impatiently waiting for what he will do next.

It isn’t at all what she expected. Astarion casually tucks himself back into his clothes before reaching for her and pulling her up to stand again. He cups her face gently, and his thumb runs along her mouth, catching a stray drop of his release and wiping it over her lips.

“Now, go out and tell that nice fellow you are very sorry, but you have other plans for tonight,” he says in a low voice that makes it clear this is not up for debate.

Eris looks at him with wide eyes, her own need and arousal still surging through her.

“Aren’t you going to,” she starts, and Astarion lets out a little laugh.

“Reciprocate?” He smiles at her sweetly. “Not just yet, I think.” His look turns darker as he adds, “And don’t you dare touch yourself in the meantime.”

Part of Eris is ready to whine and needily demand something more right now, but another, much more prominent part is far too intrigued by this game between them to protest, and so she takes a deep breath and nods before leaving to do exactly as he asked.

It is only when she sees Shadowheart’s knowing look and her dry offer to help her fix her hair and make-up that Eris realizes just how much Astarion had made sure everyone looking at her would see exactly what they had been doing.

On their way back to camp, Eris finally calms down a bit. The desire from earlier is still there, but it's simmering low and contained for now as they make their way through the thick forest surrounding their campsite. Her shoulders lose their tension, and she almost feels relaxed when Astarion suddenly motions her to fall back. 

“You are looking much more at ease again,” he says slowly, looking her up and down, and Eris nods.

“The walk through the woods did me good, I think. Helped me relax.” 

It causes the dangerous glint in his eyes to reappear, and Eris feels her breath going just a little bit faster as she sees it and the barely contained desire from earlier rears its head once more.

“Well, we simply can’t have that, can we?”

Before she can react, he has her crowded against a wide and sturdy tree, his hands already busy underneath her tunic, running over the hem of her pants again.

“Take them off,” he instructs, and Eris shivers under the demand, but her hands are already moving in barely concealed excitement. She toes off her boots, not caring much where they land as the simmering desire in her sparks back into a brightly burning flame. 

“Are you going to make me touch myself again?” she asks, already breathless and full of anticipation, but Astarion shakes his head.

“Not this time,” he growls, and as soon as she steps out of her leggings and her underwear, he picks her up.

It is only then that Eris realizes just how much he had concealed from her. How much of his strength he had held back when trying to hide his vampiric nature. Effortlessly, he raises her higher and higher until her legs lie on his shoulders, and then his mouth is suddenly on her, and it takes Eris all she has not to scream.

His tongue dips into her, and his deep groan vibrates against her skin as he finds her most sensitive spot. Astarion’s lips close firmly around her clit as he sucks and licks and teases.

Eris’ thighs shake, and her hands are buried in his hair as he sends sparks of pleasure through her, the likes of which she has never felt before. Astarion knows exactly what he is doing, and Eris feels utterly helpless under the onslaught of sensations. Just as she is about to come, he draws back, and Eris’ legs tense with the need to keep him in place. She is ready to scream in frustration as her efforts do nothing, and he pries her legs open and gently lowered her back to the ground.

A curse spills from her lips, followed by an undignified plea for him to just give her a little bit more, but his eyes still brim with mischief as he grins at her, slowly licking his lips.

“All in good time, darling, all in good time,” Astarion says lightly before he motions at her clothes that lie strewn all over the forest floor.

“You should get yourself decent; they are expecting us at camp.”

Then he simply turns and starts walking, leaving Eris to scramble for her pants and boots to keep up with him. Briefly, she considers just finishing herself off and not giving a damn about his earlier rule, but like before, part of her can’t deny just how much she enjoys this.

She almost regrets it a while later when their whole group sits around the campfire. Dinner has been finished for a while already, and there is casual conversation going on. Shadowheart is in the midst of berating Gale over something magical when Astarion leans a bit closer to Eris, whispering one single word into her ear.

“Again!”

Eris barely manages to keep the surprise off her face. She is huddled into a thick cloak falling loosely over her form, but for a moment, she can’t believe that he is serious. Not surrounded by people. But Astarion’s look is unflinching, his eyebrows slightly raised as he waits for her to do as he says. When she hesitates, he gives her a long look, and the moment he is sure everyone’s attention is somewhere else, he leans closer again.

“Do you want to stop this?” he asks plainly and quietly. “I was under the assumption you enjoyed this little game, but if you are not…”

Barely noticeable, Eris shakes her head. She doesn’t want to stop, not really. Not when every moment, as frustrating as some of them were today already, has her on edge. Gets her heart to beat faster.

“No,” she whispers back and slowly, as to not give away what she is doing to their friends, she lets her hand slip in between her legs once more, pushing underneath the fabric of her pants until she finds her center.

She has to keep it slow, Eris knows. The cloak might conceal a lot of her, but it wouldn't hide rigorous arm movements, and the slow pace seems to make her own touch all the sweeter somehow.

There is a deeply satisfied look in Astarion’s eyes as he glances at her from the side, watching every move on her face as he manages to look surprisingly interested in whatever it was Wyll is talking about now.

The sounds of conversation seem to fade away as Eris focuses on the sparks of pleasure running through her. Her whole body feels tense, expectant, and in desperate need of relief. She shoots Astarion a pleading look, but he shakes his head with a smile.

_ ‘No.’ _

Again, she wants to ignore him, wants to simply, finally let herself go, but like he had anticipated this, Astarion suddenly speaks up loudly.

“I think Eris has some insight about that particular brand of magic,” he insists, and suddenly, all eyes turn to her. 

Eris’ hand freezes as her mind runs wildly, trying to gather at least some hints of what they were talking about.

“Of course she would,” Shadowheart nodes. “You’ve trained yourself in the school of light, didn’t you?”

When Eris only nods, not trusting her voice, Shadowheart smiles. 

“Great, then you might be able to settle this.”

She starts explaining their disagreement again, and Eris carefully relaxes under her cloak, pulling her hand away slowly and ignoring the burning need between her legs as she does her best to listen and nod at the appropriate places. It is a distraction, at least, though it was by far not enough to make her forget that Astarion seemed hells-bend on driving her completely insane.

That evening, when everyone settles down to sleep, Eris knows she is in for a long night. There is no way that, worked up as she is, she will manage to get into any sort of trance. 

Astarion is somewhere off, having excused himself to go hunting earlier, and Eris waits till everyone around her seems fast asleep before she holds her warm cloak tighter and slips out of camp and down towards the river. Maybe a freezing cold bath will help to forcefully calm down her body and mind alike.

She doesn’t even make it all the way there, though, before Astarion finds her. She almost flinches in shock as he steps out of the shadows like he had been waiting for her, and, just like the night before, when he drank from her, his arm closes firmly around her chest, pressing her back against him.

“Trying to cool yourself off?” he asks with a teasing tone before his lips are on her throat, and Eris lets out a needy moan.

“There is no way I can sleep like this,” she breathes out. “I can barely even think straight after all you did to me today.”

“Good.” He sounds undeniably pleased, and he nibbles at her earlobe for a moment before he adds with a low growl, “Then now you have an idea of how you make me feel day in and day out, nearly since we met.”

His words shock her and make her knees quiver from their intensity, but Astarion isn’t done. His hand finds a way under her clothes once more, fingers brushing over her entrance and finding the moisture between her legs.

“I must say, I enjoy the thought of you being so wet for me all day long,” he murmurs before suddenly pushing two fingers inside her. “Ready for me to take you wherever and whenever I want.”

A moan spills from her lips, followed by a desperate sigh. “If only you would actually do so, instead of teasing me all day long.”

Her voice is breathy and shaking, and Astarion twists his fingers inside her to coax another moan from her as he hits that perfect spot just right.

“Darling, that is the best part,” he says, placing a row of kisses along her neck. “But I think this has gone on long enough for now, don’t you?”

He doesn’t wait for her answer before he draws his hand away, ignoring her cry of protest as he starts to undo the laces of her tunic. It spurs Eris into action. She turns around, frantically reaching for his clothes, and soon they are both focused on getting the other undressed as quickly as possible. 

He takes the cloak from her and throws it on the ground, spread out enough so someone can lie on it before he pulls her close, and then his lips are on hers as he swallows up her soft gasp with a deep kiss.

Astarion kisses like he wants to consume her. Without pause, without even slowing down. Like he is running out of time, and this is the only thing that matters. Eris moans into his mouth as his tongue pushes through her lips, and she meets it with all she has.

He doesn’t stop kissing her as he lowers her down onto the cloak-covered ground. Astarion settles between her legs, and when she feels his hard length against her entrance, she spreads her legs even further. When he finally pushes inside of her, Eris is ready to nearly sob with relief.

She can’t remember ever having wanted someone to fuck her this desperately, and she moans deeply against his lips as Astarion wastes no time and starts to move.

It takes a few more thrusts before he tears himself away from their kiss, his own breath going noticeably faster as he looks down at her, and Eris shudders as she sees in his eyes the same need that has been surging through her whole body for most of the day.

“Finally!” she blurts out as he buries himself inside her to the hilt, and Astarion lets out a laugh as he slowly draws back.

“Are you complaining, darling? Now?” he asks in between ragged breaths, and Eris can see the same glint she has noticed before back in his eyes. Like he is daring her to push him.

There is no way she won’t, Eris knows, and a second later, she suppresses another moan as she challengingly looks up at him.

“Are you threatening repercussions if I am?” she asks cheekily, and when Astarion only gives her a heated look, Eris grins. “In that case, I am definitely complaining!”

Astarion’s look turns predatory as he suddenly pulls out of her. “I had hoped you would say that,” he growls before he grabs her hips, and suddenly, Eris finds herself turned around, a hand on her shoulders pressing her down while another raises her hips until she can get her legs underneath her.

A hard slap onto her ass causes her to yelp in surprise.

“Still in a mood to complain?” Astarion asks.

His voice sounds harsh, but there is a hint of teasing behind it as he lets his hand wander over the spot he just hit. Warmth spreads through her underneath his fingers, her skin tingling from the impact, and it sends a whole new set of sensations through her body that seem to go directly in between her legs.

Eris freezes for a moment as she becomes aware of just how incredibly exposed she is like this. She never would have expected feeling alright with something like this, let alone enjoying it so much. Yet with him, everything feels so different from her previous encounters she feels almost overwhelmed for a moment. 

Astarion, for all the games they’ve played this day, doesn’t push her, though. Instead, he waits patiently for her to answer. Like earlier, when he had made sure in camp that she wanted to continue, it stirs something in her. A warm feeling of comfort she did not expect to feel from someone like him, and yet it felt wholly natural to her.

Eris breathes deeply as she realizes she knows exactly what she wants. And that she doesn’t need to hide it from him.

“I’ll complain nonstop if it gets you to do that again,” Eris says with a firm voice, and a moment later, she gets rewarded with another slap.

A moan leaves her mouth at the strangely new sensation of slight pain mixing with her arousal. Astarion’s hand buries itself in her hair, gripping it firmly and pulling until she has to arch her back and her neck even more as he slaps her ass again, several times in a row.

He pulls her hair even harder all of a sudden, and Eris gasps as he chooses that moment to thrust back into her, and this time, there seems to be no restraint left within him.

Astarion’s thrusts are forceful and deep, his grip on her unrelenting as fucks her hard enough she almost sees stars. A few more well-placed slaps whenever he draws back send her into something of a mindless state of lust, where all Eris can do is bury her fingers into the fabric of her cloak and hold on. 

When Astarion’s hand slips from her ass to in between her legs, his fingers almost roughly brushing over her clit, it’s like a dam finally breaks.

Eris feels herself lose what’s left of her self-control as the pleasure in her boils over, but Astarion is fast. He lets go of her hair and scoops her up, pressing her back against his chest as he thrusts harshly into her once more, and his hand closes firmly over her mouth, swallowing her screams of pleasure as she comes harder than she ever has before. Eris is only dimly aware that his movement stutters for a bit before he joins her.

A few moments later, his hand is still on her mouth, and they are still in the same position, breaths evening out gradually. When Astarion carefully lets go of her, he chuckles.

“Forgive me the harsh measures,” he says, his hands running over her shoulders now. “But I didn’t think we wanted to let the entire camp know.”

Eris can only huff in exhaustion as she leans against his chest, unable and unwilling to move for the moment. “They know anyway; you made sure of that earlier today,” she points out.

“Very true,” Astarion agrees. “Though knowing and having a front-row seat are quite different, don’t you think?”

“Not untrue,” Eris agrees. 

To her dismay, Astarion doesn’t seem content to stay like this, but she is appeased when he simply moves them both until they are lying down again, Eris in his arms and half on top of his chest when something he said earlier pops back into her mind.

“So,” she asks and twists her head to look at his face. “I’ve been driving you mad almost from when we first met?”

He looks almost sheepish for a moment before he simply shrugs and grins at her.

“Darling, why do you think that out of all the people in camp, I tried to bite _ you _ , the only other person who doesn’t actually sleep?”

The casual admission sends a rush of feelings through her, and she smiles to herself.

“Speaking of not sleeping,” Eris murmurs as she pushes herself up, and a moment later, she is on top of him, giving him a pointed look. “You better plan on making all this frustration from today up to me!”

“I don’t know,” Astarion says with a devious look in his eyes. “All this exhaustion has left me slightly peckish.”

He lets his hand run up her arm and around her neck before he draws her close and lets his tongue run over the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. 

“Luckily, I have something for that,” Eris sighs with a slight tease in her voice, and she can feel his smile widen against her skin.

“Lucky me, indeed,” Astarion mumbles, and when she feels his teeth on her skin, gently pressing down until something gives, Eris lets herself be swept away by all the possibilities they have right in front of them. The night is long, after all, when you don’t need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me over on tumblr ^^](https://kunstpause.tumblr.com)


End file.
